Kill of the Night
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: Just a short, song inspired fic. Rukia seduces Gin into the darkness. rated M to be safe.


**Lemony:** I was listening to that song Kill of the Night when I thought of this...enjoy...

* * *

The dark streets were alive tonight. The predator within her had awaken and she was going to lure him into the dark.

Tonight was her night and her cold desire to hear the beating of his heart was making itself known.

The dangerous was this...

She was dangerous in heels. She wanted to make him hers for once. Turn the tables. She'd be the aggressor on this cool summer night. She might just tear him apart. Slipping on a robe, Rukia Kuchiki left her quarters.

Gin would be her kill of the night.

The time was midnight precisely. The raven-haired girl knew he'd be last one leaving his office...he'd also be all alone and hers to take. She chuckled darkly to herself as she remembered how things came to be. Gin was always the aggressor, the predator, in their relationship. No, not no more. Rukia was ready for him tonight and her weapons were ready as well...

She continued to chuckle as she sang to herself, "This is a bad town for such a pretty face..."

Oh, she was gonna get him! And get him good.

Rukia had no fear, no doubts, no second thoughts. Her heels clacked in the darkness as she sauntered slowly to her destination. Upon arrival she saw her target, her prey, unsuspecting of any danger leaving his office and locking the door behind him. Gin knew nothing...he knew nothing of the woman stalking him, licking her lips like an animal about to taste something delicious. He began walking slowly in the opposite direction, completely unaware of Rukia following a couple steps behind him. That's when he heard it. Her heels clacking. Turning quickly, Gin glanced behind him.

Nothing was there but darkness.

He shrugged and continued on his way; that's when he heard it again.

_CLACK. CLACK. CLACK._

Drawing his sword, Gin whipped around and demanded whoever was following him show themselves.

"Be careful what you wish for..." Rukia purred emerging sexily from the shadows, Gin relaxed visibly. She placed the tip of her finger to his sword and pushed it away.

"Rukia?" He hummed, "What on earth are you-"

Rukia shushed him. She beckoned him with her finger as she slowly disappeared into the darkness once more.

_"Hmm..."_ Gin thought, _"Just what is she up to?"_

His better conscious was telling him not to follow the robed minx into the darkness but a strong lust had washed over him as he pondered just what she hiding beneath those robes.

He followed her.

Almost instantly a pair of dainty arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him into a devastating kiss. It was slow, hot, and deliberate; unlike any other kiss they'd shared before.

"You're mine..." Rukia murmured against his mouth, she then slid a tongue between his slender, firm lips. Gin was hard almost instantly as she tangled and twisted the supple muscle with his own. She boldly ran her hands up and down his lithe body, parting his robes so that she could feel his solid, muscled chest.

"I'll take your heart," She said, placing small kisses upon his neck. "To kick around as a toy..."

The fox-faced man was vaguely aware she'd said anything as he tilted his head back and allowed Rukia to taste him. That's when he felt it...her tongue sliding down his throat, down his chest and back up again. Never once had his little rabbit stalked and trapped him like this. It was usually the other way around. But whatever brought about this change...Gin loved it.

"Rukia..." The silver-haired man groaned helpless, he was caught now. There was no escaping once he felt her tasting him.

"I might just tear you apart..." She continued, going lower and untying his robe. Gin looked down, he could only see her silhouette in the darkness, kneeling before him. His aching length was seriously testing the seems of robes now. The hard organ was rigid with blood and ready to explode. Rukia gently massaged his length for a moment before standing back to her full height.

She began to back away again, into the shadows.

"Follow me Gin..." She purred, her voice dripping with honey. "Into the dark..."

He obeyed.

The End!...for now...

* * *

**Lemony:** Huh...don't really know what to make of this short of...I love that song!...REVIEW!


End file.
